The present invention relates to massage apparatus, and more particularly to a dual-functional massage bar which has massage and cleansing functions and a waterproof body so as to capable to use in the bath.
The conventional vibrated massage bars are in varied types and welcome by the population to massage their bodies for activating their muscles and relieving their exhaustions. But these massage bars are only useful on massage and can not be used to a bathe due to the lacking of waterproof. So that the people have to buy an expensive massage bathe and to utilize the bubbles and water flow to massage their bodies.
People are used to utilize a brush, a piece of sponge and/or a towel dipping some soap to wash their body. However, these articles have no any massage function.
Nowadays, there is no any apparatus in the market that can be utilized to simultaneously massage and clean the body in the bath. So either a massage bar or a cleansing article only achieves their single purposes.